Something Once Lost
by Pastry Basis
Summary: Padme shoots down Anakin for the last time, saying that she doesn't love him. Anakin is furious, and he hates being a jedi. So, what does he do? He goes to the dark side!


**STAR WARS FAN-FICTION**

**By: Kinsey Douglas**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**

* * *

**

**P r o L o G u e**

The lush grassy fields of Naboo were solely known to Padmé Amidala as her home; for Anakin, however, they were his sanctuary. The warm afternoon sun, the smell of the grasses, and the soft sounds of the waterfalls…it was all like a dream.

Anakin grinned as the love of his life lay atop him, after the ordeal of trying to stand atop and ride one of the wild animals that were scattered in a heard across the field. It was one of his greatest amusements to toy with her, and then to see her eyes flicker as she finally discovered that he had, in fact, been teasing her.

They were both laughing now, and he stared at Padmé while their laughter turned into a faint chuckle…then smiles…then, nothing. The silence reverberated between them and Anakin emanated lust.

Not being able to stand it any longer, her leaned in, and softly kissed her sweet lips. Padmé resisted, at first, then slowly transitioned into kissing Anakin back. Just as his hands made their way to her hips, she broke away, and let a tear drop.

"Anakin…I," she muttered.

Anakin, who was filled with worry and a feeling of rejection, caressed his hand against her face, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. "Padmé, please don't be afraid…"

She closed her eyes, and let out a pained sigh. She wrapped her hand against his wrist and then brought it away from her face. "I can't do this."

"I know, but…I love you," he said softly.

"I don't feel the same way," Padmé blurted out. She hadn't meant to say it. _What is this feeling? It's not nervousness…_ She thought as Anakin sat up, being careful not to bring discomfort to Padmé.

"Please don't lie to me anymore, Padmé," He said, "I can't take all this pretending anymore…"

Disgust.

Utter disgust.

Anakin choked out, "I love you so much, Padmé. I can't…I can't live without you."

She ignored this as best she could.

"I…I enjoy your company, Anakin, I really do." He scowled when he heard her say 'really do.' "But, I don't love you…At all." Padmé's face was still turned away from his own; she couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes. The Nubian Senator felt his glare burn through her very soul.

_Anger. Explosion of madness and anger and hatred. _Anakin slowly got up, pushing her off of his lap. She craned her neck up, to see him have one hand on his waist, the other over his mouth, seemingly absorbing everything that was going on around him.

"The thought of..." She paused, "us…" Padmé finally spat out. "Repulses me."

He heard he soft sigh, and then he let out a dry, sarcastic chuckle. "I repulse you?"

Padmé Amidala toyed with a piece of grass by her knee, biding time. "Not you, Anakin just…"

"-The thought of being with me?" He stated, and it cut him down even more when she nodded slowly. Anakin let out a small 'Oh'.

"So, all those things we did together…meant nothing?" He prodded, even though he knew what the answer would be.

"I, just don't feel anything towards you…"

This left nothing but a dead silence between; it seemed ironic that they would be in such a beautiful, peaceful surrounding, but be exposed to such anger and pain. "Nothing, at all?" He paused, and continued. "I've waited ten years for you…Ever since I was nine."

"Anni…please," Padmé tried her best to stop his growing outburst.

"I love you! I've always loved you!" He was yelling at her now, something that she had never seen happen, nor did she want to. His eyebrows were twisted into an enraged frown, coupled with that of tears streaming down his face. "Since the very moment we met, I knew that the only person I could ever love would be you! I can't…I can't _live _without you!"

"Anakin! You're being irrational! Please, _please _calm down! You're not allowed to love!" She stood up; her face was inches away from his.

"Oh, I don't give a…a shit about the Order anymore! I never did!" Anakin scoffed. "I was whisked away by Qui-Gon, thinking that everything would be wonderful! Well, I'm angry and _alone! _My mother's dead, no one trusts me, and I love you to death! And, apparently, it's against the Jedi code!" Anakin reached into his pocket, apparently searching for something. "The only reason I stayed was so that maybe…just maybe I might get to see my _'angel' _once more!"

Both Anakin and Padmé were shedding light tears now, Padme's were tears of truth, and Anakin's were tears of anger, "But it was all for nothing," He muttered.

Anakin had found the item in his pocket, took it out, and threw it at Padmé's feet. It seemed as though she was not supposed to look down at the object until he left, and leave he did. Anakin wiped away his tears, still harboring his frown, and walked away, fuming.

Padmé choked back a sob and wiped her tears on her sleeve. She peered down at the unknown object, and saw it shimmer in the light. Picking it up, she finally found out that the object that Anakin had given her was a ring. A wedding ring.


End file.
